Retrase Unfamiliar Steps
by Akida411searcher
Summary: Somehow Kagome goes back to the very beginning when she first came to Feudal Japan, and is redoing everything1 But if she is inthe beginning and remembers everything, does Inuyasha? Fluffness!
1. Return

OK, so the previous fic sucked, but this one, hopefully, I think you all will enjoy.

IMPORTANT NOTE: the fic will be entirely based on the manga. If you haven't read one part yet, you all can ask me what's suppose to happen in ur reviews (hint, hint!)

OK, now on with the show:

Chapter 1:

"SIT!"

THUD-

"I'M GOING HOME AND THAT'S FINAL!" Kagome shouted as she stomped towards the well that was just a few feet away.

Inu-yasha lifted his face from the dirt and glared at Kagome. "Your stayin'! You just went home two weeks ago! We still got jewel shards to find!"

"There hasn't been a single word about the jewel for three days, so I might as well go back home and TRY to finish some of the already late work that YOU never let me go back and get!"

"Your not going!"

"Don't make me SAY it!"

Inu-yasha stays quiet, probably weighing his options. " . . .Fine. If you wanna go home so badly, then be my guest," Inu-yasha stands, dusting off the dirt then crossing his arms, "But I'm coming with you."

"Huh?"

"You heard me." Kagome never really expected Inu-yasha to outright volunteer to come with her back to her time when it came to leaving. She would just sit him a couple of times then run for it. _'Does Inu-yasha actually care?'_

"Can't let anything happen to my jewel detector."

Kagome glared at him in annoyance. She sighed. _'Should've known. Like he would ever care how I feel.'_

She turned away and started towards the well, Inu-yasha close behind. As she reached the well, she was suddenly lifted off her feet by none other than Inu-yasha. "Come on," he said, "It'll be faster if I carry you."

Kagome blushed but nodded in approval. Inu-yasha leaped into the air and entered the well, surrounding the two with blue light. It was strange for Kagome. It was like stepping into a dream. Into a very long dream . . . wait, long?

Their trip through the well is taking much longer to hit the bottom then it has before. Actually, its never been this long before. She looked around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary (aside the blue light), but found nothing. Kagome noticed that Inu-yasha was looking around as well in confusement. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." A sudden spark made Kagome jump. "What the heck?" Then, the two were suddenly shocked with red electricity! "GYAAAA!" Kagome felt three pairs of arms wrap around her – pulling her away from Inu-yasha's hold! "Inu-yasha!" She tried to reach for him as he did the same.

"KAGOME!" Inu-yasha grabbed Kagome's fingertips, only to slip moments from his hold. "NO!" He cried as he slipped into nothing.

"NO! INU-YASHAAAA!" Kagome cried as she desperately tried to free herself from the unknown strong grip. As she turned to face her captor, the results were shocking.

"No . . ."

"Ahh . . . what _joy . . ._ I can feel my strength return . ." It was Mistress Centipede, alive and now regenerating.

"H-How can . . ." Kagome stuttered, "How can you still be alive!"

"You have it . . . don't you?" the centipede asked in an evil whisper, licking Kagome's face with her long tongue. "The jewel . . . **GIVE IT TO ME!**"

"NEVER!" she cried, finally releasing herself from the centipedes grip, and pushing her palm towards the centipedes face, suddenly sending a pink light towards her face and sending her back! "What the . . .?"

"I . . cannot fail." It said as it disappeared into the dark depths of the well. "I must have it . . .the Jewel . . .of Four Souls."

"Huh . . .?" '_Those words . . .sound just like before . . . when I first came to the Feudal Era.' _She thought in shock, _'But . . . whats this all suppose to mean? That force from my hand . . .that only happened . . .'_

" . . . back when I first fell in the well."

It started to make sense, yet at the same time coming up with many more questions that didn't. When she was first pulled down the well, she was in _her_ time, not the Feudal era.

Kagome felt her feet hit the well's bottom. She looked around, trying to find anything out of the ordinary.

Nothing.

"What happened back there? And . . ." Kagome suddenly gasped, "Where's Inu-yasha!"

She called out to him from the bottom of the well. "Inu-yasha!"

No response.

"Inu-yasha!"

Nothing.

Now Kagome started to worry. She started climbing out of the well, determined to find Inu-yasha. When she finally reached the edge, she was surprised to be facing not the inside of the well house, but the forest of the Feudal Era.

"Wha . . .How did I . . .end up back here . .?"

Kagome walked around the area around the well, looking for any changes, but noticed none. '_What's going on?'_

She started her way towards the God tree, thinking that Inu-yasha could be waiting there. But that was only half the reason. Kagome felt that she needed to go there, a sudden tugging leading her, which also lead to a thought that Inu-yasha could be there. But something told her that it was more than that.

Much more.

Excitement filled her at the thought that Inu-yasha could be there, waiting for her. She started to run to her destination when she caught a glimps of red by the tree. She moved aside the branched and bushes on her way, until she finally reached the open area of the God Tree . . . then suddenly stopped, and stared with wide eyes.

There was Inu-yasha, sealed to the tree just as she first saw him.

"I . . . Inu-yasha?" she choked in disbelief. Kagome walked slowly to the bound hanyou, thinking that this was all a trick. A dream even. She climbed up the branches, her eyes locked to the boy's sleeping face. She neared him, her face inches from his. "Inu-yasha?" she lifted her hand to his face, placing it on the cheek that was resting on a root over his shoulder. Kagome lifted his head a bit, making him face her, only inches apart.

"I-Inu-yasha?" she whispered.

He didn't answer.

"No . . ." She bowed her head, resting her head under Inu-yasha's chin. '_I see now . . .'_ she thinks, _'I really **am** back in the beginning. But how? This all feels so real . . . No, it **is **real, but . . .If I really am back in the past, and I know what's gonna happen . .' _Kagome lifted her head and looked at Inu-yasha, '_. . . Will Inu-yasha remember? Or will he be like before/ when he tried to kill me . . .' _

"Inu-yasha . . ." she looked at him with hopeless eyes, " . . .wake up. Please." She gently shook him. "_Please." _ Now she started to cry. Kagome leaned closer to his face, their lips barely touching. "Come on, Inu-yasha. Don't leave me here all alone. If you can't wake up, then at least don't forget me. _Anything_ but that!" Her lips brushed his. "Please…" were her final words until her lips were on Inu-yasha's in a full kiss. She could have sworn that he reacted to the kiss, adding passion which made Kagome pull back from him, to see his still sleeping face.

"I-Inu- yasha?", but before she could say anything else, a very familiar voice spoke out.

"You! What **_do _**you there!" Then, arrows flew from behind, hitting the God tree and barely missing her and Inu-yasha. She turned to the voices, even though she knew who they belonged to.

"The villagers . . ."

To be continued . . .

So what do you all think? Not a very good chapter I'll admit, but I hope this fic will do some good. Just to warn you, I'm going to be very eeeeeeeevil come the next chapter, well, if anyone wants me to.

Sincerely, Akida-chan


	2. Hopeless

Wow! U guys actually LIKE it! Well, just to be nice I'm gonna update early (hopefully I'll finish this chappy now, if my mom doesn't bug me with my homework)

Well, here ya go!

Chapter 2

Just like the beginning, Kagome was tied up by the villagers, all surrounding her and whispering amongst themselves. It was the same. Everything. Lost in thought, Kagome thought back to when Inu-yasha and herself jumped in the well and this whole odd mess began. _If this whole thing is real, _she thought, _then should I say something? Should I try and convince Kaede that I'm from the future? . . ._ No. She couldn't do that. She's seen many movies where the person would go to the past, change it, then find a whole new present. Most of the time it's a horrid present. Would it be the same if she were to change something now? _Well . . . better safe than sorry. _She knew what she had to do.

She had to play stupid.

"**Hey!" **She cried, "You didn't have to tie me up, y'know!"

"She come spyin' I wager!", a man whispers to an older one.

"Then another battle's a'brewin'?", the old man replies.

A woman speaks out softly. "She's one've them "Kitsune" foxes usin' magics to look a girl, I say!"

Kagome sighs, _Yep, it's the same alright. _

"Make way! Make way!", a voice calls out, "Lady Kaede, the Priestess, is come!"

Kagome looks up to see Old Kaede come through the crowd of villagers, a bow in her hand. "Who are you?" she askes Kagome, "What were you doing in the Forest of Inu-yasha?"

She blinks in confusion. _Wait. When I first met Kaede, I got mad at her from something she said. What as it again?_

Kaede blinks at Kagome, as if noticing something. "Eh?" She kneels in from of Kagome, taking her chin in her fingers. "Let me see your face."

A moment passes, then, "So, trying to look like a clever one, are you?"

_Oh yeah._ She thought, a bit annoyed,_ I remember now._

"You're her image though . . . my elder sister, Kikyo."

Kagome faked a curious look.

* * *

Inside Kaede's hut, Kagome was told once again about Kikyo and how she was the protector of the village, and her death. She ate slowly, only half listening to Kaedes story, while the other was hearing for a noise outside for Mistress centipede.

"What is wrong child? Are you not hungry?" Kaede asks.

"O-Oh no! Its not that. Just . . ."she had to think of something quick before her cover was blone, "Uh . . .I guess I'm not in Tokyo anymore?" Saved.

"Tokyo, is it?" She asks, "Is that your village?"

"Y-Yeah . . ." Kagome barely answered her, her thoughts too preoccupied about what will happen next . . . with Inu-yasha.

Kagome was dragged out of her thoughts when a great racket and screaming villagers started. Kaede and herself jump up and ran outside. "What could be?"Before Kaede could finish, a dead horse suddenly landed from the air, startling Kagome for the second time. Kagome looks up to see the village trampled, and Mistress Centipede hovering over the destruction. The demon catches Kagome's eye.

"**There **you are!" She cries, now heading for her, ""Give me the Shikon no Tama!"

"The Shikon jewel!" Kaede turns to Kagome in shock. "**You **have the jewel in your possession!"

"I . . . I'm not sure!" Kagome lies. _Ok, now, all I have to do is lure Mistress Centipede out of the village and into the forest . . .and . . . to Inu-yasha. _She was afraid of seeing him. Because she has returned to the beginning with all of her memories, she will know what will happen next, and one mistake could change everything. What if she died in the hand of Inu-yasha? He was more violent in their first meeting. Will he be the same still? Will he forget about Kagome?_ Inu-yasha . . . _

"Nor spears nor arrows stop it, Lady Kaede!" a villager cries as he runs to her side, "What are we to do!"

"If we can lure it to the dry old well . ."

Kagome speaks up. "Dry old well?"

"In Inu-yasha's Forest."

"Where's the forest?" Kagome looked at the forest ahead, already knowing where it was. There she saw the light, where the God Tree was.

"West. Toward. . ."

"Toward the light, right? O-Okay!" _That's right, _she thought as she ran from Mistress Centipede, _The light is the evil aura coming from Inu-yasha. It must be the evil that grew when Inu-yasha and Kikyo betrayed each other, thanks to Naraku . . ._

"_You will not slip by me, **child!**"_

Kagome reached the forest entrance and took the all-to familiar path towards the tree.

* * *

_BA-BUMP_

A strange thumping sound comes from the demon sealed to the God Tree. Its ears twitched, then its eyes opened with a glare. It flexed its claws.

"The smell . . .the smell of her who killed me . . . is coming closer!"

* * *

_Inu-yasha . . ._

To be Continued.

I know its short, but it's a good cliffy so I thought of ending it there. I finally finish the second chappy. I think I'll be able to finish the next chappy thrugh spring break, so just hope and for now, review!

O and BTW: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I am SO evil I could do this all day. But look at the bright side. If u guys review a lot, then I'll update earlier! So REVIEW!

Akida-chan


	3. To Return To You

Kagome kept running, her feet leading her to the God tree, being very cautious that Mistress Centipede was right behind her. She looked forward, only hoping that Inu-yasha still has his memories for her . . . but chances of that were very slim.

"**_GIVE ME THE JEWEL, CHILD!"_** the demon cried out, gaining to her prey by every stride.

Kagome stole a glance from behind. _Man, she's faster than the last time, but that could just be me. Still . . ._

The Centipede charged. Kagome had barely enough time to even duck as the centipede passed just above her and disappeared just above the canopy forest.

"Heh, your pathetic, Kikyo." A voice calls, shocking Kagome, "Why waste your time with third rate demons like Mistress Centipede?"

She slowly lifted her head to lock eyes with glaring, golden eyes: Inu-yasha. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inu-yasha really doesn't remember Kagome?

"I-Inu-yasha . . . you . . ."

"Defeat her in one blow, Kikyo! After all, you did the same to me."

"N-No! You got it all wrong!" she stuttered, trying to keep a straight face, "I'm not Kikyo! I'm . . ." Inu-yasha cut her off.

"She's coming . . ." he says as he looks to the sky. Kagome looks up, now panicking as she backs away. Before she could even have a chance to turn and run, the demon charges down from above! She was just about to grab Kagome with her six arms, but was stop short. Two spears stuck out from the side of the demons body; ropes tied at the ends to the villagers.

"'Tis time!"a villager cries out. Then he calls to the others, "Draw!"

Kagome breathes hard as she watches the villagers pull the demon towards them. Then she notices something. _Wait, did she have six arms? But one of them is suppose to be in the well when I collided with her, so . . . _She takes a closer look at the demon centipede and counted her arms._ She_ does_ have six arms! But how could that be!_

"Really, Kikyo, I'm disappointed." Inu-yasha snorts out. Kagome scrunched up her eyes in order to keep the tears from falling. She had to face him.

"Listen, you . . ."Kagome stood up and climbed the roots to face him. "I am not Kikyo! I never was her and never will be so stop calling me that!"

"Feh," he spat, "Do you expect me to believe that I wouldn't know the stench of the girl who . . ." Inu-yasha stop short as he leaned closer to her and sniffed. "Wait . . . that scent, your not Kikyo."

"Do you get it now! My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"

"Ka . . .gome?"

"That's right! It's Ka - - wait, what did you say?" Did she hear right? Did Inu-yasha actually call her by her name? He never said her name until after they defeated Yura of The Hair, and they're not even there yet.

"Kagome . . . ?" Inu-yasha looked at her, trying to figure out where he has heard her name before. He narrowed his eyes, frustrated. Kagome noticed. Yet she couldn't believe it. He was actually trying to figure out who she was. She was silently pleading to him, to remember. Her eyes began to water and overflowed, causing Kagome to turn away from him to wipe away the tears threatening to fall. She couldn't cry in front of the villagers, it would give her away. But as she turned away, she heard Inu-yasha suddenly protest.

"Hey! Don't do that!" His free hand shot out and brushed Kagome's tear stained face with the tip of his fingers, causing her to look up at him in great surprise. He had never done something so affectionate before, and the fact that it was the past Inu-yasha. The Inu-yasha that despised her.

Inu-yasha caught himself before he could cup the girls face with his palm, realizing what he had done. His hand just stayed their, looking at her eyes as flashes of memories flooded him. Once again he narrowed his eyes as he took all of it in. Then . . .

"K-Kagome?" he said, suddenly startled as he pulled away his hand and frantically looked around. "How did we . . .I-Is it a dream?" he looked at the arrow on his chest fearfully. "Why am I . . ." he shakily reached for the arrow on his chest, then suddenly pulled away, as if it burned him. He turned to Kagome, giving her the look of a scared child. He whispered to her in a barely audible voice. "Kagome?"

"Inu---" Kagome couldn't answer him fast enough before she was grabbed by a couple pair of arms. She felt herself being hoisted off the ground and away from Inu-yasha.

"**_GIVE ME THE SACRED JEWEL!"_**

She could think straight. Everything was happening too fast for her to react. As a last resort, she reached out for Inu-yasha's forelocks as she did in the past . . .

. . . only to slip in her hands.

"No!" As quickly as she lost her grip, a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping al motion.

"H-Huh?" Kagome looked at her wrist, then followed the hand gripping it . . . to see Inu-yasha smirking at her.

"Heh heh heh. You think I'm going to hand you the Jewel to the likes of you, Hag?" He said menacingly. "We'll just see about that."

* * *

Because only one person updated on my previous fic, 'soul sphere within' (BTW Capt. Applesause, ur the best!) I will write a short chappy for this fic. I don't care what u all say. When 1 fic suffers, both suffer. Until I get more reviewes, no more long chappys, let alone any at all! So there! 

Akida411searcher


	4. How To Act

Ok, this chappy is short but for a good reason afterwards. enjoy while it lasts!

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. Before her, Inu-yasha did something that never happened before. Her worst fears have happened. Now everything will change. 

Inu-yasha has changed the past.

"**_This body is soooo weak," _**the centipede hisses, baring her large fangs, **_"I shall devour you . . . Shikon Jewel and all!"_** she charges for Kagome.

"NO!" with her free hand, she pushes her palm toward the face of the centipede, once again a light-force pushing the centipede away from Kagome and having all but one arm not disconnected for the demon. As the force pushes Kagome back, she realizes that the force might have been a bit too much, for she ended up slamming to Inu-yasha, who immediately slipped his free arm around her waist.

Inu-yasha brought her close to him, or however close he could. He whispered softly into her ear. "Play along."

She sucks in a slight breath, but none the less nods very slightly.

He smirks, then speaks in a louder voice for everyone to hear. "Alright wench, wheres the Shikon Jewel?"

"Wh-what are you talking about! I don't have anything!" Kagome yells, secretly surprised at how good an actor Inu-yasah is.

"Don't you play dumb on me. If that demon hag was after you for the jewel, that means you have it somewhere with you! No where is it!"

"Your guess is as good is mine! Only problem is is that I DON'T HAVE IT!" _Hey, this could sound a bit funny if the situation was a bit different._

"Don't you lie to me now," he flexes his claws and draws them near her neck, "you wouldn't want to die a slow and painful death, do ya?"

The claws sent a small shiver down Kagome's spine. She wasn't really scared of Inu-yasha actually planning to kill her. She trusted him completely. What scared her were the claws that were at the moment dangerously close to her skin. She backed up a bit more to Inu-yasha, probably trying to calm herself. As if her wishes were answered, she felt a clawed hand grab her finger and gently squeezed it.

Kagome heard his soft whisper, "It ok. Don't be scared."

She smiled inside.

"_**That prey is MINE, halfbreed! I saw her first!" **_

Inu-yasha smirked, "Ya know, you got a big mouth to actually say that this girl has the jewel." He notices the centipede slowly drawing near. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He lowered his hand back to Kagome's waist, and looked like he was wrapping his arm around it. "It's inside her, isn't it? The jewel?" The centipede flinched, "I could just take the jewel right now and I'LL be far more powerful that before. With it, I can easily get out of these stupid bonds and kill the whole lot of ya. So what's it gonna be, hag?"

A silence blanketed the area. Mistress centipede watched The bound half demon clutch her prey and the jewel within it. Kaede and the villagers to the side, only able to watch . . . .

Inu-yasha's head suddenly snap up as he heard a whizzing sound. He quickly moved his head to the side as an arrow slammed beside him. He looked to see Kaede the only one who was holding a bow up. "You fool!"

That's when everything went wrong.

* * *

Ok I kinda have a plan here. Since I seem to have a lot of time yet take forever in writing one chapter, I'll write a chapter every one or two days, but they'll be short but, also, be updated more frequently. At least you guys wont have to wait long this time. 

PLZ O PLZ O PLZ REVIEW!

Ps: I won't update for a while(or often since i don't really know the situation here)since finals are approaching so just hang in there for me and keep me happy with ur reviews plz!

Akida411searcher


	5. Our Difference, Their Similarity

Everything went in slow motion, something that Inu-yasha would never forget in the ten seconds that occurred, and something he would never forgive.

With him being distracted from the arrow, the centipede was able to react and snatch Kagome away from him with her one arm. But because his arm was around her waist so tight, the claws slid through her belly, feeling blood on his hand. Her blood hit him hard in that ten second event. It splattered on his shocked and horrified face.

The centipede bared its fangs at her prey. **_"Vile THING!"_** And jammed her fangs Kagome's side, the villagers and Inu-yasha could only watch as a round jewel was taken out of the flesh of the human girl. It glowed brightly despite the blood that still lingered on it. The human and jewel floated in the air but a mili-second, and then landed on the ground with a hard thud, the jewel being the only acception.

What horrified Inu-yasha even more was the fact that Kagome wasn't moving.

"Kagome . . . ." he whispered so silently, it was as if he said nothing at all. He couldn't believe what he had done. For all he knew, she could be dead because of him. Because of his carelessness. What had he done? His promise in protecting her from all harm has broken. All because of him. He can't change it. She's hurt. All because of his stupid carelessness. All because of- - -

Then he froze. He stared. Just bluntly stared at Kagome.

Her hand was reaching for the jewel.

Oh, how Inu-yasha wanted to smile. She was alive! She was ok! . . . . but she didn't look very good. Judging from her scent, she's loosing blood fast, but he also noticed that it wasn't much. He noted sadly that it must be painful for her. He couldn't not blame himself. He already did.

A russle on the ground caught Inu-yasha's attention to see the centipede's body slide by the ground, snagging Kagome and slamming her on the pinned hanyou . . . maybe a little too close. Actually, it was a lot closer. Kagome's face was inches from his and was pressed in a strange fashion that made them both blush as they faced each other. The turned to the evil laughter of the centipede, with how they can when the centipedes body was rapped around them, pinning them both to the tree.

"_**Heh heh heh. So YOU are the half-breed who almost succeeded in taking the jewel for your own. Such a foolish way to end, boy. I would say you failed miserably."**_

Inu-yasha growled and bared his fangs, Kagome hiding in the hollow between his neck and shoulder. "You should talk, hag. If I wasn't sealed to this stupid tree, I would have ripped you into little tiny pieces with a single stroke." Which would be true once he did get out.

The demon smirked. **_"How pathetic you look now, speaking quite large when you cannot move at all. Most amusing. But all you can do now is watch as I am to devour the Shikon jewel and become more powerful than all!" _**she bent down and grabbed the jewel with her long tongue.

Then she swallowed it.

"Dammit all!" _So much for getting out sooner. _

Instantly the changes began. Her arms reattached themselves to her, then suddenly the body started shaking. A crack split between her eyes, then the whole skin just shed itself off in an instant, revealing a hideous beast from what was once considered half human. Its teeth were as large as its mouth, and its skin giving of a more gruesome view.

"**_Ahhhhhh . . . what JOY . . . what POWER I feel through my body! The sweet power of the jewel is finally MINE!"_**

the centipedes body started squeezing the two pinned to the tree, making them cringe in pain, and could have sworn that kagome heard a snap on her arm. Realizing that the new position is a bad one she may end up breaking it if she stays for long.

Kagome gulped. _Not good._

"Hey."

Her head jerked up to meet Inu-yasha's sideway glance. "Can you . . .pull out his arrow?"

* * *

Sorry but I gotta stop, my word is going weird on me and I need my moms help. Don't flame me. I had a horrible finals(fortunately I passed!) and now im in summer school . . .reason? cause I knew my mom would bug me about it. I had no choice. Its dreadful and its only been two weeks! Its horrible! Somebody send me a funny review, or something that will make me get through this nightmare! 

Akida-chan


	6. A Little Twist

Kagome finally caught on as to what Inu-yasha was saying. She began wiggling her arm out of its grasp, deciding to do it quick and deal with the pain of her skin scrapping on the demons hard skin. Finally out of its grasp, Kagome cringed and held in a scream of pain at her arms condition. It was twisted the wrong way, but she couldn't stop. She had to release Inu-yasha, no matter how painful. She reached for the arrow.

"You **MUSN'T **child!" It was Kaede who Kagome saw yelling. "That arrow contains the spell! You musn't release him!"

"You got no choice, hag!" Inu-yasha replied, "You already messed up the first time by shooting that stupid arrow! Now you got this demon to deal with! I'm the only one who can kill it!"

He turned to Kagome, almost bumping heads with her, "And you, do YOU want to die here?"

She was actually shocked at the look on his face. Inu-yasha was worried, probably worried about her arm. Kagome had to do it quick. She lifted her arm quickly , cringing on the pain, and snagged the arrow. A pink light lit the arrow as she pulled hard with all her strength. She pulled and pulled, then . . . it dissipated.

"T-The arrow . . ." a villager whispered, "its gone!"

An unbelievable force exploded from the once bound hanyou, sending everything away, including Kagome, which she wasn't really prepared for. When she expected a hard and a bit of a painful landing, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and then suddenly felt the ground below her. The next thing she knew, she saw Inu-yasha slay Mistress Centipede in an instant, her pieces falling everywhere. Inu-yasha skidded to the ground, then stood tall before the destruction. He turned to Kagome and gave her a look, something Kagome couldn't tell. A movement beside her caused her to jump and turned to face the twitching departed leg of the Centipede.

_Even in pieces its still moving._ , she thought disappointingly.

"Are you alright, Kagome!" Kaede cried as she ran to her.

"Y-Yeah . . . I'm fine."

Kaede had a look of disapproval (which was understandable since Kagome was covered in her own blood and her arm was twisted wrong.) but said nothing as she nodded, then continued, "Do you see the flesh that glows?"

"Glows?"

"There lies the jewel. Find it and remove it quickly before the demon resurrects itself!"

"R-R-Right," Kagome searched the area around her until she finally found the glowing flesh. She crawled to the piece stuck her hand in and removed the jewel, ceasing all movement from the dead centipede. _Whew._

"Best keep that with you, child."

"Yeah . . ." before she could say anything else, Kagoem was suddenly swiped off her feet and started flying through the forest. Recognizing the grip around her waist, she looked up at Inu-yasha's determined face, and also devastated.

"Kagome!" Kaede cried, bringing Kagome back to reality, and realizing that this was the past, she had to start acting again.

"EEEEEEEK! What the hell are you doing! Put me down right n--" Kagome suddenly stopped wiggling in Inu-yasha's grasp as his arm was over her belly wounds was starting to scrape on his clothes, making her wince, also causing her captor to speed up and finally land on a high branch, safely hidden behind the bushes. Inu-yasha quickly placed Kagome on his lap and covered her mouth with his palm as he viewed the scenery below. Kagome listened as the villagers passed by the tree they were in, making Inu-yasha slowly let Kagome's mouth go. He sighed in relief, then turned Kagome around to face him.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" he whispered loudly, clearly showing her how worried he was.

"U-Um . . ." Kagome glanced at her twisted arm she clutched, wincing at the condition. Inu-yasha looked at her arm in shock, then made a decision.

"Kagome . . ."

"Hm?"

"Y . . .you trust me, right?"

"Of course!"

Inu-yasha smiled slightly, then sighed, "Ok." Kagome watched him reach up for an already detached small branch from the tree, wrap it up in his long sleeves, and snap it without a sound. He then took one part of the branch and placed it on another, probably to keep it away, then gave the other small branch to Kagome.

"Here. Bite on this."

"What for?"

"I'm gonna fix your arm, its gonna grow wrong if its left like that."

She blinked at him. "So, what's with the stick?"

He looked away and clenched his fist, " . . .It . . .It'll be a bit painful, and I can't have you screaming and giving us away." He tried to act as if he were sulking about it, but he was failing miserably, and Kagome could see that clearly. She grabbed the stick and bit on it, indicating to Inu-yasha that she was ready. Inu-Yasha gently took her arm, stole a quick glance at Kagome, then re-twisted it.

The pain Kagome thought would come was nothing compared to what did. She held in a scream and bit hard. Tears of pain streamed down her cheeks from her tightly closed eyes, only to be whipped away by clawed thumbs. She looked up to him to see a pained look, a look of deep guilt.

"I'm so sorry. . ." was all he said, looking down at her belly wound, the one he inflicted.

Kagome removed the stick in her mouth, and reached up and cupped his cheek. "You never knew this would happen. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I should have known something like that would happen. I . . . I was just . . ."

" . . . Trying to protect me?" He looked at her in surprise. "I knew that. And its ok. You were just doing what you thought was right. Because of you I'm still alive and well."

"But because of me . . ."

"You never knew that would happen, right?"

"R-Right . . ."

"What happened back there, did you do it on purpose?"

"No!"

"Then?"

He stayed quiet.

"I'm alright, ok?"

He nodded slightly, but Kagome didn't buy it. With her hand on his cheek, she pulled his face closer to hers until she was close enough to lightly kiss his forehead. Inu-yasha went suddenly ridged and looked at her in utter shock. Then, realizing that he was staring, went bright red, and turned away, obviously completely shy. Kagome laughed lightly.

A whizzing noise suddenly caught their attention. The next thing they knew it, Inu-yasha was wearing the rosary around his neck. "Aw, dammit all . . ."

Kaede's voice rang from a distance, "Kagome! If you can hear me child, utter a subduing spell!"

Kagome looked nervously at where the voice came from. They were very close and approaching fast. Suddenly Kagome had an idea. She turned to Inu-yasha, "Ok Inu-yasha, I want you to take me down, we'll start fighting, and I'll say it."

"Way ahead of ya." He grabbed Kagome, jumped off the branch and landed on the ground below. He place Kagome gently, but quickly, on the ground and started yelling.

"For the last time, give me the jewel before I get mad!"

"I said NO! FORGET IT!"

"GIVE IT!"

Kagome pushed away from him far enough to give him space. She gave him and apologetic look. _Sorry Inu-yasha._

"SIT!"

And down Inu-yasha went as Kaede and the villagers finally arrived. Kaede rushed to Kagome side, "Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Y-Yes, I'm ok." Kagome said. She watched Inu-yasha sit himself up as he inspected the prayer beads with fake shock.

"What the hell are these!" he complained as he grabbed the beads and tried to yank them off.

"Do as you may, Inu-yasha, but you will not be able to remove those beads with strength alone, especially yours."

"WHAT!" Inu-yasha charged at her, "You withered CRONE!"

"Kagome?"

"Sit."

_**SLAM**_

"Now that this is settled, let us return to the hut then, shall we?"

* * *

I finally finish! And I'm surprised that its long! Wow! Well hope this was worth the wait. sorry about the question marks and the exclamation marks not wanting to stay together. is being real picky.Hopefully I'll update earlier next time. Plz review! I beg of you! 

Akida411searcher


	7. Fear Not I

By the time Kagome and the others arrived at Kaede's hut, it was already morning. Villagers were up and about, repairing and cleaning up the mess left by the centipede. Most of the women, children and elderly were outside of Kaede's hut as they were watching her bandage up Kagome, wrapping it around her belly and side wound. Inu-yasha was propped on his side, one leg bent over the other and head propped on his bend arm, his back to them. He hadn't said a word since, which kinda worried Kagome. He didn't even look at her, not even a glare.

"There. That should do it." Kaede said as she sat straight, helping Kagome it up. "But what a predicament we are in, eh? Now that the jewel has returned to this world." She sighed, "More evil beings will be seeking it."

She looked up to Kagome. "Best be keeping it with you at all times now. In the wrong hands, it can lead to great chaos."

"Hmm." Kagome wasn't really paying attention. She was too preoccupied with Inu-yasha. _Speaking of Inu-yasha . . . _

"Hey," she called out to him, "Why do you want the jewel, anyway? Your already strong. So whats the point in getting stronger?"

Kaede answered for her. "Inu-yasha is but a hanyou."

Inu-yasha still says nothing. And nothing. And nothing again. _Wait . . ._

She had a thought. Kagome slightly leaned back and softly knocked on the hardwood floor, enough for Inu-yasha to hear. His ear twitched, then, after a moment, he turned from his position and smashed a hole on the ground with his bare fist.

_I knew it,_ she thought, _he forgot._

Inu-yasha glared at Kaede, "Old hag, you've been acting real familiar since we've met. Do you think you know me?"

"So you really don't know?" Kaede asked, "You don't know Kaede? The younger sister of whom enchanted you fifty years ago?"

"Kaede?" He repeated, "Fifty years ago? So you were the little whelp, eh?" He smirked, "If you're that withered, Kikyou must be in far worse shape then you are!"

"My elder sister . . . is dead." Inu-yasha's smirk was whipped off his face. "Kikyou passed away the same day you were sealed to the tree, Inu-yasha."

The smirk returned slowly. "Ho. Is that so?" he returned to his previous position, "so the witch kicked it, eh? Glad to hear some good news."

Kagome kept staring at him, _Whoa. I never thought that Inu-yasha remembered so much. And what an actor!_

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet, Inu-yasha," Kaede said as she stoked the fire, then looked at Kagome, "There is a matter of reincarnation. Do you not agree, Kagome?"

Inu-yasha glanced at Kagome for a moment till he 'feh'-ed and stood up and left. Neither of the two said anything. But Kagome watched him leave in concern. _Something's wrong with him . . ._

Later that afternoon, Kagome walked around the village looking for Inu-yasha, but already knowing where.

_Inu-yasha didn't look at me at all on our way to the village. Not even a fake glare. The only time he's ever like that is if he's upset or troubled with something. Hopefully I'll be able to talk to him without really giving anything away. Gotta remember that we're in the past. _Suddenly Kagome stopped, _But how did Inu-yasha know that?_ She reminded herself to ask him later.

Kagome suddenly heard hushed voices behind her. She turned to see villagers praying to. She slightly cringed, then sighed. _It's because I look like Kikyou, but I suppose I can't blame them. _Kagome hurriedly left in the search for Inu-yasha, but not before leaving without the offerings, fruit and vegetables, from the villagers.

Reaching her destination, she didn't find him in the tree sulking. Instead, he was found crouched beside a pond next to it. She heard splashes as she approached him. Then his muttering.

"Gotta get it off . . . Gotta get it _out_ . . ."

As she got closer, she noticed that not just water was flying everywhere, but mud was as well. That got her curious. _When have I seen this before . . . _

She watched him as, from what looks like, he continued to was his hands. Then she noticed the water give off a reddish color. She reacted with great speed as she dropped all the village offerings and rushed to Inu-yasha's side and grabbed his bleeding hands. "Inu-yasha_ STOP_!" Kagome whispered loudly.

"Let GO!" He said as he tried to release his hands from her grasp.

"Sop hurting yourself!"

"No! You don't understand!"

"Just try me!"

"Let. Me. GO!" With that, he shoved her away with great force, making Kagome slide to the ground a bit roughly.

"Owww . . ."Kagome looked up to be surprised to see Inu-yasha in great shock, fear, and guilt.

"I . . . I . . . I didn't—I didn't mean to . . ."He turned away, ashamed. Silence blanketed them until Inu-yasha turned to the noise of Kagome standing up. She clutched her side as she walked toward him. She was a bit wobbly as she finally reached him, and then practically collapsed beside him. Inu-yasha immediately steadying her with both arms as she grabbed him around the neck and hugged him. Inu-yasha was a bit shocked at first, being weary if he should return the hug that she gave. Did he deserve it?

"It's ok, Inu-yasha. I'm alright."

She didn't know how much those words meant to him.

She felt him shake, then all of a sudden takes her in his arms and jump high, landing deep into the tree next to them. Once again she was on his lap facing him, him clutching her tight. Then she heard his muttering clearly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I never mean to push you away like that or hurt you in any way. You know that better than anybody else. I just . . . I just _had _to get it off."

"Get what off?" she asked as she tightened her hold around his neck.

"You blood . . . and the smell . . . the smell wouldn't come off. I couldn't get it off!"

Kagome saddened, then pulled away enough to see his face, which she noticed was doing everything not to breakdown. Looking down, she took one of his hands and placed it on her cheek. Inu-yasha stiffened, but her smile calmed him somewhat. She shocked him even more, however, when she slid his hands through her hair. He started pulling back, but she held on to it.

"It's ok. I want to get rid of the smell."

"Wh-Wha?"

"The smell of blood is on your hands. And you told me once that you liked my smell so . . ."

He looked at her through glassy eyes. Then he asked nervously, "I-It doesn't bother you?"

"No. I trust you completely, Inu-yasha." Kagome closed her eyes and let go of his wrist just to prove it. All he did was smile gratefully as he took his other hand and began to rake her hair with his fingers. It was soft, he realized. And smooth. But what was more . .

. . . was that it was warm.

Kagome felt his hand on her cheek and opened her eyes to meet his. No words were spoken between the two but strong emotion for a moment. Then, Inu-yasha spoke.

"Thank you." Then brought her close and buried his nose in her hair, taking in her wonderful scent.

_I can't believe this. All of a sudden I'm not so scared to say anything to her. Nor to hold her. I guess . . .what happened that night really . . . really scared me._ He held her tighter. _I could have lost her that night, and the fact that I hurt her . . . but here she is comforting **me**. What else can I give her, but what I am? And she's excepting it. _

He sighed in content.

"Inu-yasha?" she slightly pulled away and met his face, only because Inu-yasha held her tighter after one bit of movement from her.

"Hm?"

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"I mean, how did you know that it was me? When you first saw me, you hated me. Then when I told you my name, you recognized it and remembered me. Well, what I'm trying to say is, what do you remember when we jumped in the well?"

Inu-yasha looked away for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I remember trying to get you when you were pulled away. Then . . . nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah . . . then, well, it was all like you said: I woke up, got out, tried to steal the jewel again and was bound by you, _again._"

Kagome giggled behind her hand, which made the hanyou smile a bit. "But I felt empty." That ceased her laughing, "I think it was because you were erased from my mind. When I woke up, I knew something was wrong. Then I saw your face and was told your name, and it just . . . came to me. In a flash and there you were: crying. When I reached out to you, it was because you turned away. I wanted to see your face longer because I remembered it. And your crying always drives me nuts." He added.

Kagome laughs again. "Well, I guess that answers part of my question."

"Part?"

"How did you know that you had to act and that this . . . past is a reality?"

He answered her in one word: "Instinct."

"Instinct?"

"Demons, whether half or full, are aware of time passing and changing. That's how we know when its time to migrate, mate, etc. Even, in some way, is the demon transported to a specific time in the past, that demon has to play the same part as before in order to return to that same time and fix what happen. We're aware of what would happen if you change the past: it leads to a different future and can destroy lives."

"Wow . . . I never thought you were that smart."

"Ha Ha. Very funny."

Once again she tried to hold in her laugh. This time she buried her self in his chest to contain it, shaking with mirth. "Oh, God," she laughed, "I-I can't laugh. Not now. N-Not . . . with the villagers . . . at earshot!"

Inu-yasha blinked, then chuckles as he lifts her chin. "Who says you can't laugh in front of me?"

Kagome looked at him with a red face and wide eyes. _Since when is he so nice? _

"Inu-yasha?" she felt his forehead, "are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well . . . you're acting so nice. It's not like you. Why the sudden change?"

Inu-yasha just smiled. "Because . . . ever since I realized that you were-and still are-an important part of my life, I'm always a little . . . too forward with what I really want to say, resulting into a lot of arguments. Now . . . I don't know. Ever since last night, there were possibilities that could have happened because of me. I could have lost you . . . and there would be nothing for me to live for."

"Inu-yasha . . ."

"Is that alright with you?" he asked, "That I'm like this?"

All she did was smile, and kissed his cheek. "Of course."

Inu-yasha looked down with a small smile and a blush on his cheeks. Then his eye caught a sparkling object around Kagome's neck. He frowned and took the jewel in his fingers for Kagome to see.

"Kagome, he said when he got her attention to the jewel, "What do we do?"

She didn't need to know what he meant. She frowned, "I wish I knew."

They fell silent. Neither of them knew what to do with the jewel. Now they have the chance to change the future–for better or for worse.

"If we prevent it from breaking," Kagome continued, "More lives will be saved, Sango's village won't be destroyed and Shippo will still have his father . . ."

" . . .but because of the shards being broken, we were able to find the truth about Naraku, and without him going after the shards, he will eventually come here and have a better chance of stealing the jewel, and that would be it. It would be over."

Her frown deepened. "And because of the jewel shards, we were able to clear your name and find Naraku through Miroku, who, without us, had no leads into finding him. And still would have if Naraku wasn't out looking for the pieces.

"So without the shards . . ."

"I would still be guilty of being Kikyous killer."

"Naraku will still wreck havock around the world, and no one would know what to do."

"Sango's village would have eventually been destroyed, for whatever foul purpose Naraku wanted."

"Hiten and Manten would still be out and about killing, killing Shippo's father anyway."

"And so would Yura."

Inu-yasha paused before he spoke. "So I guess the choice is obvious?"

"Yeah, because without the shards," she smiled at him, "You wouldn't have had a second chance in life, would you?"

He looked at her in slight shock, before returning the smile." No. Never."

* * *

Later that night, Kagome laid awake, thinking of her talk with Inu-yasha. 

_He's different somehow,_ she thought, _he's . . . gentler. And more open to me. He even smiled to me. A real smile. _

As her mind wandered off, she had forgotten why they are here—which is still a mystery to the both of them,_ I wonder . . ._she began to drift to sleep, _. . .if someone . . .sent us here on purpose . . .

* * *

_

Outside the hut, someone watched her with a pair of three eyes. Up close showed a crow licking its teeth, then suddenly flew as a rock was thrown at it. It turned to the dog- hanyou preparing to aim, then flew away before the he hit his target.

"I should kill you right now, crow," he said as it flew away, "But your needed to shatter the jewel."

Before Inu-yasha jumped off into the night, he had one last though, and turned to the retreated bird, "so why don't I feel good about that bird?"

* * *

And there you have it! Wow, another long one! I'm getting good at this. I'll probably stick to the idea a reviewer told me (Thanks Cap. Applesause!). BTW, this will be the last chapter for a while since I'll be leaving for a trip for a few days till Thursday, but I need this vacation to think of what my next move is. I got a twist for it and I need to know how to make it work. A little complicated and I need a bit of inspiration. Well, till next time! 

Akida-chan


	8. Wrong Time, Wrong Place

Morning arose a bit too quickly for Kagome, scrunching her eyes when the sun hit her face. She opened them and looked around. Kaede slept on the other side of the hut, and noticed immediately that where she was, or when she was, was all real.

She was still in the past, or repeating it in this case. There was no Miroku, no Sango, no Shippo, and not even Naraku, not yet anyway. But at least she wasn't alone. Inu-yasha was with her. There was the upside to it. But now the challenge would be to not change the past. This was real, and Inu-yasha knew it as well.

But something still bothered her. _'Mistress Centipede had all six arms the second time I saw her. But weren't one of her arms suppose to be in the well when I hit her?I don't get it . . . was it something that the well or . . . did someone actually sent us here?'_

That was something she hadn't told Inu-yasha yet; she planned to tell him later. Right now she had to sneak out and head for the well, as she did before when she wondered if the well could send her home. Before she exited the hut, she looked around the area, making sure no one was watching, then made a run for it to the nearest tree and hid behind it. She looked around again, this time noticing a clad of red hidden in the tree next to Kaede's hut, but Kagome noticed more the amber eyes that watched her from there.

'_Inu-yasha.'_

They looked to each other for a period of time till Inu-yasha mouthed out something to her.

'Be safe.'

Kagome smiled brightly to him and nodded, turning then to the woods and toward the well, taking her time.

Inu-yasha sighed as she disappeared into the depths of the woods. He had to wait for Kaede to go look for Kagome around the village before he could bound off to, purposively, 'look' for her.

'_But why do I have a bad feeling about letting her go?'

* * *

_

Kagome had to take the woods instead of the road to the well, trying to remember which way she went to get there. She knew that the bandits were behind her, long ago hearing their footsteps. She silently waited for them to catch up, then stopped and awaited for them to sneak behind her and snatch her.

It didn't surprise her when they grabbed both of her arms and covered her mouth, and then began dragging her to their place. She struggled and whined, but she wasn't scared . . . not as much, anyway. But why? Kagome knew that Inu-yasha will come to her rescue at the nick of time. She had full confidence that he will come to rescue her.

But something was wrong, and she knew it, when her eyes were covered with a blind.

* * *

Inu-yasha fidgeted on his perch on the roof. It had been a while since he had seen Kagome last, and he was getting worried. _'Kaede should be up by now!'_, he thinks, _'She shouldn't sleep in so late. Doesn't she have chores at this time of morning?' _

He was annoyed and he knew it. But he had to wait. He didn't have a choice. If he left now, there might not be another chance for the jewel to shatter. This was a one time thing that had to be done. He had to. If he had to wait forever, he would . . . would he?

All thought's halted when Kaede's head popped out of her hut and looked around. "Kagome?" she called. "Where did she get to?"

'_Close enough.'_

He bounded off to the hideout.

* * *

Kagome's eyes were still covered when she was slammed to the wooden floor, strong, dirty arms holding her down. The blind was finally removed, and she was faced with the boss, the boss that was a walking corpse. The dummy was slouched on the floor drinking sake, and also drooling. Kagome was disgusted. The body lifted itself warily to a better sitting position. 

Kagome struggled for freedom, but knew it was no use from the start since she was barely trying and her captors were too strong. She was suddenly lifted from her collar by the dummy, then dropped. She looked up to see the big man favoring the Shikon Jewel that was once around her neck. Kagome tried to reach for it.

"Hey!" she called. "Give that back!"

She was suddenly faced with his blade. "Huuhhh . . .hold her."

Kagome was held in front of him by his goons. He lifted his sword above her, and aimed.

_'What?'_ she thought confused, _'something's wrong. He doesn't look that dis-coordinated.'_ She gasped

His blade came down fast.

_'Oh no.'_

He hit his target.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha slammed into the wall of the thieves hideout, claws drawn and ready to slash at any man who had Kagome. 

But the room was completely empty.

"What? Where is everyone?" There was no trace of any scent of Kagome or the bandits being here. That meant that they were never here to begin with . . . meaning they were somewhere else.

_'No! Why didn't I use my nose! I thought that they would be in the same place as before! . . . Wait, if they weren't here, that meant that the past has changed. Then . . .'_

"Dammit!" he quickly caught Kagome's scent, and dashed toward that direction. If the past has changed, that meant that anything could happen, even . . .

"No. . . I can't think of that! I won't let that happen! KAGOME!"

* * *

Short and sucky, but its still a chapter and a very important part of this fic. And BTW: 

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the almighty evil author! I will update as long as u guys give me more reviews! Heheheheheheheheh . . . .


	9. Last Minute

**NOTE: MANGA VERSION ONLY!**

SLASH!

The blade barely missed her.

Kagome began to back up and lose the grasp of the bandits as the dead thug slashed again. Each time he missed and only slashed her clothes, leaving them in shreds. She continued to back up until she reached a wall. There was no escape. Her exits were cut off by other bandits, and the dead thug was reaching her quickly.

'_No.'_

He raised his blade above her.

'_I-I'm going to die here . . .'_

He smirked crookedly.

'_Inu-yasha . . .'_

He brought it down.

'_INU-YASHA!'_ she shut her eyes.

CRASH!

Kagome felt no pain from the impact, much less any impact. Being bold, she opened her eyes slightly, expecting to see the living dead bandit before her.

But what she saw was Inu-yasha's back, breathing hard while facing the corpse suddenly a few feet away, his armor hanging by a snag an revealing the nest that harbored the demon crow. The bandits, even, were either beat up by Inu-yasha, or just thrown back from the impact of his entrance.

"Kagome," Inu-yasha's voice brought her back to reality. "You alright?"

She found her voice. "Y-Yeah . . . I think." She wasn't sure exactly since she was practically exposed to all wandering eyes, mainly the conscious bandits. But they quickly backed away in fear when they heard the snarl coming from the demon before them.

Kagome suddenly found herself holding The fire rat robe, and looked up to Inu-yasha. "Cover up," was all he said. She did so.

Inu-yasha flexed his claw's and looked menacingly toward the demon crow. "So crow, thought you could get away with the jewel, eh? Well, just to let you know that I got first dibs on it, so lets be reasonable here. Give me the jewel and I'll kill you quickly."

The Crow chose to attack him with the katana. "Fine!" Inu-yasha charged at it and stabbed his hand through the crows nest, the crow coming from the other side. The corps slumped over Inu-yasha, but he threw it aside toward the bandits, causing them all to runaway from the corps and for their lives. The crow, meanwhile, fled with the Jewel in its mouth.

"Oh, no, you don't," he snarled, picking up a spear. He threw it to the retreating crow. "Stop, coward!" The spear missed it.

"Dammit," he turned his attention back to Kagome, who finished wrapping herself in his haori. He kneeled next to her. "Are you alright?"

Kagome looked up to him, noticing his worried expression. "I'm ok, but . . . why was I in a different place? And . . . what happened with you?"

Inu-yasha looked away with shame. "I'm sorry," he said, "I thought that since I knew where the place was, I could get there faster. If I thought of using my nose before, I could have -- you wouldn't have . . ." he stopped.

"Its ok," she smiled to him and stood up with his help, looking around, "but right now, we gotta go catch the demon crow! Help me find me a bow and some arrows!

Inu-yasha dashed towards the direction the crow went, Kagome on his back readying the arrow. Ahead he already saw the crows silhouette form, and they were catching up to him fast.

"Ready Kagome?"

"Hopefully."

He already knew why she was uneasy. Kagome wasn't sure if her archery is as good as she was before. After this day, she progressed greatly, but the first time she did use a bow and arrow, it was a horrible shot. It could still be the same, even though the two knew that they will eventually kill the crow and shatter the jewel along with it, but neither of them were going to take chances anymore, especially Inu-yasha, already vowing it to himself.

"We're nearing the crow. Get ready."

"Right." Kagome brought the arrow back along with the string and aimed. _'Let this work. Please!'_ she fired, the aim perfect.

"Yes!" Just then the wind blew from the side, knocking the arrow off course and missing the crow by a mile.

" . . .What!" Inu-yasha cried.

"Well . . . at least my aim was straight."

"I guess . . ." he muttered, "but that doesn't explain the wind. Try again!" Kagome readied the next arrow, and fired another clean shot.

This time the crow moved aside.

"Aw, come on!" Inu-yasha shouted in annoyance. "It's like it knows that it expected the arrow!"

"Fate is not on our side today . ." she suddenly realized what Inu-yasha just said, "Wait, what did you . . ."

"Not time to repeat," he quickened his pace, "the changes have already started!"

Sorry its short, but I wanted to update as early as possible, especially after all the reviews sent for me to update . . . and all the threats. Well, hope u all like it, and review if u all want to find out what happens.


	10. The Next Twist

Inu-yasha ran after the now transformed demon crow with Kagome clinging to his back, but Kagome wasn't focused on the bird.

* * *

"_It's like it knows that it expected the arrow!"

* * *

_

'_What if it's true?' _she gave it some thought, _'Now that I think about it, it does make sence . . . . but if it_ is _true . . .'_ Kagome looked ahead to the crow, _'then is that crow is behind all this?'_

Before she could tell Inu-yasha, a small cry was heard. A child. Kagome looked up to see the child they saved so long ago from the crow demon once again in its clutches.

"Kagome, get ready to jump."

"What?"

"Remember? Your suppose to get the kid while I destroy the demon! Hopefully the demon's leg will be attached to the kid."

"Yeah . . ." Kagome decided to tell him later.

Inu-yasha neared the demon. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Ok . . . . NOW!" Kagome leaped off of Inu-yasha and grabbed onto the hanging child. Inu-yasha took this chance to slash at the demon before it went after Kagome and the child, leaving it in pieces. It fell along with Kagome not to the ground . . . .

. . . But to the river.

(A/N: In the manga, Kagome fell to the ground. This is the manga version, pple, remember that.)

Inu-yasha landed on a large boulder beside the river and watched for Kagome to surface.

But she never did. "Dammit!" he dove in.

It only took him a moment to find her deep in the river, clutching the child to her with one arm, seeming to struggle with something but failing miserably. As he neared her ever slowing struggle, he noticed that her free hand was clutching something on her neck.

It was the demons severed leg choking her and bringing her down.

Inu-yasha reached her and almost forgot to not destroy the leg when he removed it from her neck. He grabbed the limp girl and broke the surface, swimming as fast as he can to the shore where the awaiting villagers were.

"Outta the way!" he carried the girl in his arms and placed her gently on the ground, who started coughing up water. He brought her close to him as the child ran to the mothers awaiting arms. Kagome's eyes were shut tight, taking deep breaths and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome . . ."

Kagome looked up to see his once again worried expression. She slightly smiled.

"Hey."

"Are you alright?" he looked to her neck with the punctured skin from the demon legs' claw.

She coughed hoarsely, Inu-yasha calling her name worriedly. _'I don't understand,'_ he thought, _'I know that the past has changed since Kagome first arrived, but when something _does _change, Kagome's the one in danger. But why thought? Could it mean that this arriving in the past wasn't an accident, but purposely? But if that's true, who's behind it all? Naraku?'_ He doubted it somehow. That would mean that he knew where Kagome came from and would have done some thing else. He could have found a way to seal the well forever so Kagome could never return.

"Inu-yasha . . ." his thought were interrupted to see that Kagome was trying to get up, but seeming to have a little trouble. He grabbed her before she fell, and help her stand up. "I don't think that all this was an accident."

"You too, eh?" he knew what she meant.

"Yeah, and I think that crow is responsible."

"What!"

"Think about it," she whispered to his ear, "the crow was the one who ordered the bandits to kidnap me and take me to that place, and he dodged the arrow that was suppose to destroy him. He flew over the river where he knew he would be torn to pieces and would have a chance to kill me so it would prevent me from killing him with the help of his leg. He would get away with the jewel."

Inu-yasha thought of her theory, but stopped when he heard splashes from the river. He turned to see the crow demon fully regenerated and fly out of the water. Kagoem grabbed the leg from Inu-yasha, tied it to the arrow with her bow, and aimed to the escaping crow. She fired and hoped against all hope that it hit.

'_Please hit!'_

A flash of light blinded the crowd as the arrow strikes its target, completely anihalating the demon crow. Cracks were heard, then a loud 'pang', and small flashes of light spread about the continent. Before any of the villagers could decipher what it was, a cloud of dust went by them, and the demon and girl were gone.

Inu-yasha rushed through the wood carrying Kagome in his arms as he followed her direction of the jewel shard.

"Kagome this is taking too long! Are you sure that the heads here somewhere?"

"I'm sure. Don't deny me that I'm wrong. It's just . . . its leaving."

"What?"

Its not coming closer, its running away!" and sure enough, Inu-yasha spotted the demon crow's head flying away from them.

"Heh, still thinks it could get away with just a shard? What's the point?"

'_He's right. What _is _the point?'_

Kagome was quickly placed to the ground as Inu-yasha leaped into the air and slashe at the retreating head, a shinning object fell from it and landed beside her. Inu-yasha followed afterward. She picked up the small shard and held in between her thumb and index finger.

"Well so much for him." Inu-yasha said disappointedly as he kneeled beside Kagome.

"Why was he trying to escape before though?"

"Because he's stubborn, that's what!"

"No, I mean," she continued, "what was the point in getting away with one shard when he went through all that trouble to get the jewel when it was whole? That's why he attacked us in the beginning, remember?"

He pondered this. "But if that's true . . . . then what the hell is going on?"

* * *

Deep in a tree close by to the two, a figure in the shadows watched them in disapproval.

"It appears that the crow couldn't make it. Foo. What a shame," a woman's voice spoke, "Oh, well. I still have many more opporitunities to get what I want. This time, I'll make sure to kill them when I meet them." She disappeared without a sound.


	11. Your Hair Down

Kagome sighed heavily as she placed her soar feet in the cool lake, forgetting that it was once considered frezzing when she bathed in it. She could have bathed if she wanted to, but she wouldn't know if it would do any good for her wounds, which she was finally feeling. Kaede had said that it would probably make it worse. Had there been a spring, it would have done her some good, but there wasn't one for miles, so all she could do was soak her soar feet.

Another day had passed reliving the past, and things were already changing. What was worse was that not only had the past changed, but so did the people, or demons in the crows case. She worried about the crows behavior more at the moment.

'_Before, what _really_ happened, the crow tried to attack us as a last resort because he had no other choice. He was only a head. There wouldn't be a point in running away . . . unless . .' _Kagome couldn't finish her thought as it was interrupted by Kaede's voice.

"Kagome?" she called from the fire behind her, "is there something troubling you child?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, nothing is all, just . . . kinda wondering what my mom's gonna say when she sees my clothes when - - - - when I get home." It was true. She hadn't really noticed the blood stains on her sailor shirt after that night with the centipede. Now it was completely torn (it took a while to explain it to Kaede why Kagome was wearing Inu-yasha's haori. The excuse became that Inu-yasha didn't want her walking around naked in front of the bandits. He said that she would be dragging hing him down rescuing her from them.). Kagome now wore a priestess garb, her hair tied up with a hair band. This was all Kaede had.

Kagome sighed and looked up to the tree on the cliff above her, where she knew the half-demon was hiding in. But she didn't expect him to be watching her.

Inu-yasha was watching her with an unknown emotion on his face. Kagome couldn't tell, but she guessed that it had something to do with her looks. She was Kikyo's reincarnate after all. And he did love her.

That struck her hard.

Kagome was almost lost in thought until Inu-yasha indicated his head to something. He looked like he was waiting for something to happen.

That's when she realized it.

"EEEK! SIT!" and down Inu-yasha went, and pretty hard, too. Kagome had almost forgotten that before, Inu-yasha took a peek at her when she was bathing in the lake.

"What'da do that for?" he cried out angrily as he lifted his head from the ground.

"You scared me!"

"Feh!" He sat up and turned away. "Its not like I was looking at ya! I was . . ."

Kaede chose to answer for him. "Looking for a way to steal the Shikon Jewel Shard, is that it?"

"Feh."

Kaede sighed. "Inu-yasha, unless you do not cooperate with Kagome who can see the shards . . ."

"I know, hag!" he retorted, turning to face her, "Didn't I already tell you that I would join with the girl for now?"

Suddenly Kagome came up to him. "Hey." She called out angrily, "how come you hate me so much?"

A silence passed for a mere moment, with Inu-yasha staring at Kagome with a blank face, then turning away as she left to tend to her torn wet school uniform. She became more saddened at the fact that he sees her as Kikyo. She shouldn't be surprised, though. It wasn't his fault that she does. But that still didn't change anything.

The three looked up to see a village woman with her two children, one infant on her back and the other toddling in front of her, coming from the side of the mountain. "Lady Kaede?" she asked. A small conversation passed and Kaede declared that she had to leave for the village.

"Try not to fight." She called out before she left. The two watched her leave until she was gone; they sighed in unison. Inu-yasha spoke first.

"Hey."

"Don't even, I don't want to change my clothes. What else can I change to, anyway?" Kagome knew that was a bit too harsh, but she didn't really care right now. She was too hurt.

"Did you really think I was going to say that after what happened before?" his voice held humor, which shocked Kagome and made her turn around to see him in front of her.

She was in is embrace in moments. Before Kagome could say anything else, Inu-yasha spoke.

"I didn't see you as Kikyo before, Kagome."

She sucked in a breath. _'So he knew.' _She clutched him.

"I won't lie to you though," he continued, "You do look like her in this."

Disappointed and hurt, she tried pulling away, but he held on to her tighter, startling Kagome. She suddenly felt the tie on her hair loosen, then was pulled away from him to see his cocky smile and her hair band in one hand.

"But you look a lot less like her with your hair down."

Kagome was shocked, not to mention embarrassed. She could feel her face burning already.

"Hm? Kagome what's wrong?" Inu-yasha asked. "You're all red. Are you getting sick?"

"Huh? Oh! No, uh, nothing. Just . . . I was just surprised of the nice things you said."

"I was just telling you the truth. You don't have to get all mushy on me." He turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks. She smiled at that.

"Thank you, anyway."

"Feh."

Her smile widened, then Inu-yasha changed the subject. "So . . . What's supposed to happen next?"

She went into thought. "Well, I'm suppose to head for the well where I'm suppose to meet Yura of the Hair. She's suppose to steal the jewel shard that I have. You?"

"I'm suppose to head back to the village where I'll fight Yura's puppets, get away with Kaede and then go after you."

"So . . . I guess I'll get going?"

" . . . Yeah." He sounded disappointed.

"Well . . . see ya." Before she turned around, she was once again pulled into Inu-yasha's embrace and held her close. She again held on to him.

"Be careful." Was all he said.

She nodded, and held him a little longer till she was forced to let go, and so was he.

* * *

Kagome had reached the well at last, dropping her clothes to the side of the well and looked in. She saw the bones left of the demon centipede, and sighed. The centipede didn't bother her, only served to remind her of the night of the demons demise and what transpired. She clutched her side. 

'_Inu-yasha . . .'_ Kagome looked up suddenly when she heard an odd chirp. She watched a bird fall from the sky, and realized than the bird was in pieces. She jumped back on instinct and suddenly felt her side be cut up, her cheek cut. When she looked up , she was surrounded in a web of hair.

"La? So you can see it then?"

Kagome looked to the source of the voice. There Yura was, walking on a line of hair, her fingers connecting to many other hairs. She looked down to Kagome, an amused smile lit on her face.

"You can see my hair net?" she continued, "Though simply seeing is not enough."

"Wh-Who are you?" Kagome demanded.

"Yura of the Hair, but I don't feel hurt that you don't remember me."

Kagome suddenly realized what she was saying. "What . . . what did you say?"

Yura laughed lightly. "You heard me . . . _**Kagome**._"

* * *

You heard right, people! here's the huge twist! and be happy i went through all this trouble to update! now hope that i update next week with the help of lots of reviews! 


	12. Is She Safe?

Inu-yasha headed for the village, already expecting Yura's puppets to be waiting, but his mind wasn't focused on what laid ahead, but of what was behind him. His mind was focused more on Kagome.

'_Kagome . . .' _

His feet touched the village ground, and all was quiet. Too quiet. He panicked. _'Kaede!'_ Inu-yasha knew something was wrong. The village was deserted, no one was in sight. He searched frantically around the deserted village, and finally managed to catch Kaede's blood scent. Following it, he found her on the ground in her own pool of blood. He reached her, and found her conscious, clutching her bleeding arm. Inu-yasha sighed in relief. _'Good. At least whatever's happening, Kaede's still alive.'_

"Inu-yasha . . . ." Kaede weakly called out. He almost forgot to put up a front.

"What happened to you, Kaede?" he retorted coldly, "Your drenched in blood."

"Ngh . . . now is not the time, boy! You must flee!"

"Why?"

"It is a trap!"

Before Inu-yasha could react, villagers in hiding flew up and surrounded the two. What Inu-yasha noticed, however, was that it wasn't just the village women, it was the men as well. His opponent was the whole town. _'But how?'_

"Inu-yasha . . . you must leave! Run!"

"Why should I?"

"I could have been killed whence they attacked me, but I was a lure to begin with! I was used as the bait!"

"Bait?"

Kaede suddenly gasped. "Where is Kagome?"

"Feh. Who cares? I can take care if this on my own." He cracked his knuckles.

"No! You cannot on your own. For this situation . . . we need her!"

Before he could reply, the puppets charged. Thinking fast, Inu-yasha grabbed Kaede and jumped away from the mob, landing on a roof. But before he could relax, more came from behind, and more and more after every rooftop he jumped to. _'What the hell is going on here! I wasn't surrounded before. So why . . .'_

"Leap to the right!" Kaede cried from behind. He did so, skidding to the ground and catching his breath. "Be careful. The villagers are possessed by the hair!"

"What hair? I don't see any!" he was glad to not have run into any of Yura's webs, or he wouldn't able to protect Kaede for long. Seing no point into staying and fight, he had to escape with her. "Aw, screw this! We're outta here!"

* * *

Once he was sure that Kaede was safely hidden (he had to add the 'I'll come back if I remember' joke just for the laugh of it), Inu-yasha began leaping towards the well, but still using his noes, just in case it was moved or something. Anything was possible at this point. He hoped that Kagome had reached to her time safely, but his nose said otherwise.

"Kagome's blood!" He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He reached the well, and stopped cold.

Surrounding the area was Kagome's blood, her uniform that she left behind were covered in it, and there no sign of her anywhere. _'It . . . no. Its not . . . but why didn't I smell her blood before? Why did . .'_ he shook his head, and pratically punched himself to snap out of it. She was alive, she had to be. But it was clear that something was wrong. And it had something to do with Yura. _'But what?' _He had no time to think that now.

Inu-yasha sniffed about to where Kagome's blood lead, and it reached to the bottom of the well. But there was no sign of her body. Still panicked, he leaped in without a thought but of her hoping to be well.

'_Please . . .'_

He reached the other side.

'_PLEASE . . .'_

Her scent mixed with blood came from the house.

'_Tell me she's alright!'_

He went in, following her scent to a closed room. He slammed it open.

'_PLEASE!'_

(A/N: I could end it there, but I won't. you people would kill me!)

And there she was. At the dinner table with her family around her, bandages around them, and Kagome, staring up at him, looking as if she could break at any moment.

"_Inu-yasha . . ._"

He fell to his knees, and she ran into his open arms. "INU-YASHA!" she cried, tears falling as she cried on his shoulder, Inu-yasha holding her for dear life, burying himself in her hair. He didn't care if he was seen, not even Kagome's family. All he cared about was the girl currently shaking in his arms.

"Inu-yasha . . ."she sniffed, "Oh, God, I thought you . . .!"

He held her tighter. "You're here . . . . your safe! Kagome, you . . . . there was so much blood, I . . . thought you were . . ."

"Its Ok. I'm still here . . . and so are you, you're here!"

"Kagome." Inu-yasha pulled away to see her face, stained with tears both new and old. He wiped away what he could with his thumb, and leaned his forehead against hers. He stared into her eyes, both pairs sad and relieved for the other. "Yeah . . ." he held her to him, "I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome continued to cry, and Inu-yasha continued to hold her.

Neither of the two seemed to pay attention to the audience watching them until the old man cleared his throat. But that caught only Inu-yasha's attention. "Forgive me for disturbing you, but who are you? And what are you to my granddaughter?"

Before Inu-yasha could answer, Kagome did so first. "Its ok, grandpa. He was the one protecting me all this time."

"You mean to say that this is the boy who rescued you from the demon?" her mother cried.

"I told you she was kidnapped!" Souta called.

Kagome pulled away from Inu-yasha and gave him a smile. "Yeah."

Inu-yasha couldn't help but smile back, and wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks, making her giggle. His smile widened.

She sighed, then her expression saddened. "Inu-yasha, there's something you gotta know."

" . . . You mean Yura?"

"So you figured it out?"

"Yeah, a bit. But how could she be behind all of this if she was dead to begin with? It doesn't make any sense!"

"That's because she wasn't the one who sent us here."

"What?"

"Someone told her."

* * *

And there u all have it! sory if its short, but its late and i wanted to update as soon as i could. now, its 2 in the morning .. . and i am tired and going to bed. goodnight ppl! and review for a sooner chappy! the more the marrier!


	13. AN: RUS info

i cannot update the next chapter yet for good reasons.

See my profile for further details.


	14. The Broken Bow and Arrow

"Someone ...what?" Inu-yasha was having trouble grasping this information.

"Inu-yasha," Kagome repeated. "Yura was **told** what was going to happen from someone."

"But who…?"

"I wish I knew. But whoever it was wanted me dead. Yura didn't spare any time to try and kill me."

"…Kagome," Inu-yasha asked, "Let me see you're arms."

"Huh? Why..?"

"How much…did she hurt you?" His eyes we're shadowed.

Understanding, Kagome began taking off her small jacket, wincing at the movement. A clawed hand reached out and began helping her remove the jacket delicately. Inu-yasha's eyes we're still shadowed as he did this. _'Inu-yasha..'_

When the jacket was finally off, Kagome's arms were covered in bandages, band-aids, and the smell of old blood and disinfectant hit his nose hard. He could tell that some of the bandaged wounds were deep. Looking down, he noticed her legs were also covered in bandages, but he mostly saw scars.

Inu-yasha clenched his fists in anger. _'How dare she…how dare she hurt Kagome! I swear I'll get her, AND that bastard who ruined the flow of time. I swear I'll ...'_

A soft hand took his. He looked up to see Kagome's worried face. "Inu-yasha." She said, "Lets go"

"What?"

"We have to head back to your world and destroy Yura, what else?"

"Are you crazy! Your injured! There's no way that I'm letting you out there in this condition!"

"And neither will I!" her mother suddenly shouted, "You we're missing fro three days and now you want to go back to that dangerous place! I forbid it!"

"Mom I have to! If I don't, something terrible will happen!" Kagome cried, "besides," she faces Inu-yasha, "I have Iun-yasha to protect me."

"Kagome…"

"I know, Inu-yasha.." she bowed her head, "but there's nothing that can be done. If we don't go…." Kagome's sentence trailed.

Inu-yasha was quiet. Before Kagome could say anything though, she was suddenly lifted from the ground and into Inu-yasha's arms, walking off to the front door.

"Wait!" her mother cried as she stood and chased them. Inu-yasha continued walking. "Didn't you listen to what I was telling u! I forbade Kagome to go back with you! Now…" she stood in his path. "Put her down."

"Mom I…" Inu-yasha cut her off.

"Its ok…" he said in a small voice. " I won't let anything happen to her…. I promise you." He looked up to her mother with stone eyes of confidence. Her mother froze. Inu-yasha held Kagome tighter. "I'll bring her back tonight. She won't be gone long."

He passed her and headed to the door. "Just wait."

* * *

The two reached the well house and found it to be empty. There were no traces of hair anywhere that they had expected to go against.

"Do you see any Kagome?"

Kagome looked around closely. "… No. Nothing. Yura's hair didn't come…"

Yura was up to something, and both of them knew it. They looked to the depths of the well, and saw nothing but bones and darkness. Kagome sighed, "I guess we'll have to go and fight her."

"It would be easier if I had the Tetsusiga with me."

"But we faced her before and we killed her too. So that means that it's still possible."

"Hm… but if she knew who you were, that also means that she knows how she would die. This battle will be a lot harder than before."

"True…" Kagome suddenly felt herself being lowered to her feet. She looked up to Inu-yasha to see him remove his outer robe and placing it over her head.

"Hope she didn't figure the robe out..." he muttered as he secured the robe on her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. Don't worry …."

He was quiet for a moment until he once again took her in his arms. Kagome wasn't at all surprised. She had wanted the same, holding him as tight as she could. She buried her face in his inner yukata, taking in his muscular smell and his presence. Inu-yasha felt this, and blushed slightly, but only buried his face in the crook of her neck as well. _"Which reminds me…"_

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Why...were u worried about me?"

Kagome pulled away to see his face. She showed hers scrunched up in a confused and mad one. "Why wouldn't I be worried about you! Ever since I escaped from Yura with my life, I realized that she could take every chance she could to kill you herself! I wouldn't know if you were alive or not! I was …" She hugged him fiercely, "So scared…"

"Kagome…" _"She's right. Yura could've Killed me at that moment…but…" _he stopped, _"Why didn't she when she had the chance? And her hairs aren't in the well like before. Why?"_

He shook those thoughts away, wanting to think later. He looked down to the woman he held, and called quietly, "Kagome?"

Kagome pulled away slowly, rubbed her eye, and looked to him. "Y-yeah?"

"You alright now?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Ok." He took in that much, "You ready?"

She looked to the well beside her. "…yes."

Putting an arm around her waist he lifted her up and leaped in. In that leap, he whispered something that Kagome could not answer quick enough.

"Be careful…"

* * *

The two reached the Feudal era in a mere moment. Kagome found no hairs in the well nor around it once they climbed out of it. The only hairs that there were were the hairs that lead them to Yura's nest.

"Something's up. I can smell it."

"Why isn't Yura attacking? Its like she's luring us to her hideout without a fight."

"That may not be the case." Inu-yasha said with a retorted snort, "For all we know, this could be a trap."

"Yeah…" A light from ahead caught their attention.

"Hm?"

"It's the bonfire. I smell blood too so that means that Yura has gotten to the Rough samurai."

Inu-yasha reached the campsite, and sure enough, the bodies lay, all headless and most with sliced arms and legs.

"Yep. Its all the same."

"The hairs are everywhere here, so it's her alright." Kagome got off of Inu-yasha's back, "Ok. Now help me look for a bow and some arrows. It should be around here some...where…"

"Mm?" He turned to see Kagome bent down on the ground, "Kagome? What wrong?" He looked over her shoulder.

"Inu-yasha…" Kagome said in shock as she turned to face him, " It…"

Inu-yasha was faced with a broken bow and shredded arrows.

* * *

Deep in the hair covered woods laid a spot full of hair, the source. In it laid a woman, her mattress a sea of skulls and hair. She held one in her hand and stroked it with glee.

"I wonder if they have found the destroyed bow and arrows?" Yura said, "They won't play that same game like they did before, oh no. I want to play a different game when they show up."

She laughed softly.

"I'll make sure to take Inu-yasha's head, but to do so, I have to take the girls life if I am ever to have his head as the trade."

* * *

I..i did it. At last..my god I did it. Sorry it took so long to update and the fact that it was so short... Things have come up. Hopefully I'll update sooner pplz. U help me too k? thank u to all thos that still love this fic and still review.. really. R+R plz! 


End file.
